Progression
by Xxstrawberry-fieldsxX
Summary: Usagi has just suffered the loss of the love *?* of her life. Can Rei help make her whole again? And does Mamoru know something he's not letting on? Rated T for my potty mouth. Short chapters. -.-
1. Tearstained Pillows

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Sailor Moon or anything related to it. sniffle

Note: This is my first fanfic EVER, so plz be nice? I know I know, everyone's ooc. Can you live with it? :)

* * *

Tear Stained Pillows

I'm sick of crying.

What happened to bring me to this? Soaking the pillows in my room day after day after day. A hopeless

mess, doomed to my hearse of a bedroom.

It's not fair.

He said he loved me.

I guess he lied.

I always kinda knew it. From when he first laid eyes on Fiore, I knew I was finished. How can I compete with him? From brotherhood to something more, Mamoru and Fiore were meant for each other.

Who am I to take that away from them?

Slumping into the pillows again, I remember the last time I saw him. Worry lines causing a crease in his brow. Me losing touch with reality as his cherubic lips formed the words, "We can't go on like this. Goodbye."

Cruel bastard. _Goodbye?_ Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye.

No reason. Just a cold farewell.

It wasn't til a week after when I saw them together that I realized what happened. Even then, a chaste kiss at a cafe was the only indicator that maybe Mamoru wasn't all I thought him to be.

At least he's happy. I hope he's happy.


	2. Wakeup Call

Friendship

I wake with a start as a loud thud sounds from the front door. Who would want to venture into this wreck of a life? I wonder as I roll off the mattress onto the ground. Regaining composure, I check my face in the mirror. Old habits die hard.

A mascara streaked horror glares from the mirror. Great.

The knocking becomes insistent. They're not going anywhere.

Dammit.

I shuffle to the door and open it to reveal Rei, tapping her foot impatiently.

"It's about time, Usagi-baka!"shrieks Rei. "How long have you been moping in this dump of yours? Look at you! You're a mess. Take a shower and put on some decent clothes; I'm getting you outta here."

"What's the point?" I whimper. "It doesn't change anything. What if I see _him_?"

Rei does something I always expected, but never quite received. With a snarl, she slaps me across the face every bit as hard as she always promised she would.

"Baka! Show that man-whore that he meant nothing to you. What good are you going to make of your life if all you do is cry about men? Luna, in case you haven't noticed, doesn't even live here anymore! I'M the one feeding her and giving her a place to sleep! Now get your lazy ass out of bed and make yourself respectable."

Wide-eyed, I "make myself respectable" in the next room, while Rei paces and mutters about "stupid drama queens."

Soon, after liberally applied make-up and a fresh set of clothes, we head out. I squint in the sudden daylight, quite unaccustomed to it.

"Where are we going?" I ask meekly.

"You'll see," my best friend snaps.

* * *


	3. Love

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. I don't think I even own my name.

* * *

Love

Finally we headed out the door, Rei pulling me along by the hand in her impatience to get wherever we were going.

"Rei!" I whined. "Tell meeeee."

"Shut up, Meatball-head,"she laughs.

I wonder what happened to make her bad mood disappear. Maybe it was our frantic escape from my disaster of an apartment. I cringe, thinking of the filth.

"Taxi!" Rei calls.

We get in; I'm excited to be in a taxi for the first time in what seems like forever.

All along the way, I catch up with my best friend, exchanging gossip and goings-on amongst our friends.

She talks more than me, and I find the sound of her voice soothing. She's always been there for me. . . .through everything. I think I'd die without Rei to slap some sense into me sometimes.

We've hit rough patches before, so many tears, arguments, silent treatmeants. Yet anytime I needed a shoulder to cry on, Rei was there.

My head lolls as a deep, unexpectedly pleasant sleep overcomes me. It's been so long since I slept without nightmares of betrayal and emptiness.

Rei looks down at her sleeping friend, and blushes.

She's so cute when she's asleep, she sighs.

No one knew about Rei's preference.

Sure, she messed around with Yuuichirou, and even enjoyed it, but the firey Senshi always had a soft spot for women.

It had been a long time since Rei had felt the touch of another woman, and she was beginning to miss it.

After all, that was the reason she left her last school.

She looked down again at the Moon Princess, and a tear slipped out from beneath the sleeping girl's lashes.

Rei hated Mamoru at that moment. Hated him more than she had ever dreamt possible, for hurting her dearest friend the way he had.

Rei leans over Usagi, and wipes away the single tear. Kissing the Princess' temple, she whispers gently, "I love you, Usagi. I wish I could tell you."

* * *

Well, there it is. The drama unfolds. Why did Rei leave her old school?What was Usagi dreaming about? Will the love intensify?

Stay tuned.

Reviews, plz?


	4. Skeletons in her Closet

I awake with a start. How much time had passed?

The sun doesn't appear to have moved much.

"Hey there, sleeping beauty," Rei smiles down at me. "We're here."

Wiping the sleep from my eyes, I peer out the window. I blink in confusion. This is the big surprise?

The taxi had stopped in front of Rei's temple. Yuuichirou waves at us from the side entrance.

Sure, it's peaceful, and really beautiful. It holds some dear memories as well. But why did we come here?

It's not like Rei.

I look up at her, questioning the fiery Senshi's sanity.

Rei laughs at my expression. "Don't you remember, Usagi-baka?"

"Huh?" I ask.

"This is the place we first met. I had just transferred from my last school, and was living with my grandfather. I hadn't started at Catholic school yet, and was working at the temple. The other girls didn't like me very much. They called me a bitch, and I tried to ignore it. You were different though. You talked to me, and tried to be my friend. No matter how many times I blew you off, you kept coming back. I didn't know what to do. Eventually, I gave up trying to make you leave. I'm glad I did."

Something wet hits the ground. Startled, I see that Rei is crying. I have very rarely seen strong, resilient Rei cry. She wipes away the tears and smiles at me again. "It's ok now though,"she assures.

"Rei-chan, how come you left your school? You never told me."

The smile leaves her face.

"I don't like to talk about it," she said, "but you deserve to know. I used to go to this boarding school, just outside of Tokyo. Things were doing good. I had great grades, and several good friends. It was also there I realised that maybe I wasn't meant to be a good little housewife. My best friend, Niya, came over one night. I had been harbouring some hard to explain feelings for her. For a while I thought I was in love with her.

"When Niya came over, I told her. I told her I loved her. And she ran. She got out of my dorm room as fast as she could. Niya never looked me in the eye again. I realized that I had lost the most important person in my life. After that revelation I stopped caring. People knew me as the school slut. Guy or girl, it didn't matter.

"Soon the school officials caught wind of my extracurricular activities. Within a couple of months of losing Niya, my room was subjected to a surprise search. I was found in my bed with a student named Maddy. She was an out of the closet lesbian, and didn't care what happened to her.

"As for me, my parents took me out of that school real quick. They dumped me off with Grampa, and here I am now. I never did find out what happened to Maddy."

My jaw drops. No one really knew much about Rei's personal life, aside from the occasional fling. I never would have guessed she liked women. Not that it mattered, but. . .wow.

I didn't know what to say, so I just held onto her. Held onto my friend and let the tears wash away the skeletons in her closet.

"I love you, Rei-chan," I whispered. "You can lean on me. One day, who knows, maybe you'll find that special someone."

"I hope so,"she whispers back. "I really do."


	5. Dango

Thank you sooo much for actually reading these, let alone reviewing it! It means so much.

Hope things turn out eventually. And yes, teh loviness will arrive soon. I promise. :

"Enough sentimentality," huffs Rei. "I brought you here to show you a good time, and all I do is end up crying. So let's go."

"Where?" I ask. What's wrong with Rei? She's been acting weird ever since the taxi. . .

I recall that ride. Rei's calming voice filling me in on evryone's perconal life. I didn't really pay attention; in fact, I fell asleep within a few minutes of sitting down.

I had the dream again.

**Mamoru is running towards me. He looks like he is trying to say something important. I go closer. "Run!" he cries. "Get away from me. The One is so close to you, but you can't see. Don't lose him!"**

**He turns around, and runs in the other direction after I catch his words. Fiore is standing there, arms open. Mamoru smiles and looks over his shoulder at me. "Goodbye," he calls. I sprint towards him, tears streaming down my face. "Mamoru!" I call out. "Don't leave!"**

**Don't leave. . .I can't catch up with him. Every step I take forces him two away.**

**I awaken.**

"Hey Meatballhead, you listenin?" Rei brings me back to reality.

"Wha?" I say.

"Ugh, nevermind,"she grumbles. "Let's go."

Rei leads me by the hand towards the temple. While we walk, I look up at the cherry blossoms. They're so pretty.

I pick a blossom, forcing Rei to stop in her tracks.

"What the hell are you-" she starts.

I put the blossom in her hair. It contrasts nicely with her raven tresses. I pick another flower, and put it in mine.

"We match," I grin.

Rei stares at me for a second, before a gentle smile breaks through an expression on her face I can't quite understand.

She squeezes my hand. "Thanks, Usagi."

We walk along in companionable silence for a few beats longer. Rei still has a firm grasp on my hand. I don't think she notices.

We end up inside the pretty Shinto temple. The décor is simple, yet elegant.

We sit down on the tatami mats in one of the sitting rooms. Rei's grandfather shambles in carrying a tray with a pot of tea and some fresh dango.

"Here you go, ladies," he grins, and walks out, shutting the screen.

"Ooooh, Dango!" I shriek. "Thanks a bunch, Rei-chan!"

The Senshi shakes her head at my exuberance. "You are so easy to please."


	6. Oblivion

An hour later, I waddle out of the tearoom, stuffed full of dango and green tea.

"You sure know how to treat your friends," I say to my friend.

"Whatever,"she rolls her eyes.

Rei just suggested we go out for some "retail therapy," when I stop dead in my tracks. Ahead I see _him_. Just standing there, without a care in the world. His hands are interlaced with those of a pale man with sea foam green hair, and. . . .pointy ears.

Fiore rests his head on Mamoru's shoulder, and whispers something in his ear. Mamoru laughs and cranes his head to plant a kiss on his forehead.

That's what we used to look like. . .

What is he doing here? Buying good luck charms, by the look of it. He must have known we were going to be here.

My eyes fill with tears as old wounds are torn open anew.

I feel a pressure on my arm. Rei is holding it possessively, eyes burning with the fire inside of her. For a second, I fear her. The hate emanating from her is almost palpable. Then I relax. It's not me the horrible rage is directed towards.

"Let's go, Rei-chan," I plead.

She shakes her head slowly, and takes a step forward. Red stilleto heels click on the wooden floor surrounding the exterior of the temple.

Her aura glows a red deeper and more intense than I thought possible.

Whoah, she's pissed.

* * *

Rei's POV

I storm forward, filled with hate. This bastard hurt my Usagi, I rage.

Wait, _my_ Usagi? She belongs to no one, especially me.

Shaking these thoughts from my ehad, I walk faster, my hands balled up into fists.

Oh, he's gonna pay.

Mamoru nuzzles Fiore's cheek, and I lose it.

"Hey, jerkoff!" I scream. "Come and take it like a man."

Mamoru looks up, startled, and spots me. I can tell he's terrified. He saw me in combat many a time, and I've always been the fiercest.

Fiore glares at me warily. I can tell he's uneasy about this confrontation. Ever since our last meeting, there's been bad blood between him and all the Senshi.

I pull my fist back, and let it fly at Mamoru. Knuckles connect with flesh, and a pained cry issues from that traitor's lips. I got him square in the gut. He doubles over, gasping for breath.

Satisfied, I smirk at his sweating, panting form.

"Had enough, pussy?" I sneer. "Go anywhere near my Usagi again, and I won't go easy on you. Don't even think about her. I'm psychic, remember? I _will_ know."

"Your Usagi?" he asks, realization dawning on his face. "Since when do you care so much about ole Meatball head?"

"Don't you dare-" I start.

"You love her, don't you?" he laughs. "What a riot! The creepy bi priestess in love with her oblivious dumbass of a best friend. Oh jeez. That's rich."

"So what if I do?" I smile. "I can be sooo much better for her than your sorry carcass."

With that, I pivot around and flounce away, making sure to flip my hair in his face. I had conveniently forgotten about the braid with the jade ring attached to it.

Fiore flutters around Mamoru as he tries to stop the bleeding in his nose. Satisfied, I saunter back to Usagi, who gapes at me like a dead fish. "What are you looking at, Meatball head?"

* * *

Usagi's POV

I wasn't close enough to hear the word spoken between them, but I saw the punch. I saw Rei's expression change from angry to smug. I want to know what she told him, but I decide to wait until another time. All I know is that Rei has saved me once again.

She is my guardian.

She will protect me from any danger.

Including myself.

* * *

Aaah two chapters in one night. That coffee is working wonders. I hope you enjoyed it. Plz review? Thanks to everyone who has so far. I love you. -.-

I never thought I would get this far...

Usually I would have gotten distracted by now. :)

Stay tuned! Maybe Usagi will get some sense in her noodle.


	7. Shock Value

Mamoru's POV

* * *

What did I do?

It started out as a nice day. Me and Fiore went for a walk to the local Shinto temple. How was I supposed to know Usagi would be there?

She seems to be taking this hard.

I wish I could tell her what the truth was.

* * *

Usagi's POV

O.o

"Rei. . . ." I whisper.

"What is it, Usagi?"

"That. Was. So. Freakin. Awesome."

"I know. So, shall we set off?"

Rei links arms with me, and we walk down the path, to the nearest bus station. She looks over her shoulder and sticks out her tongue. I wonder why she did that?

Rei and I board the bus. We dedcide to ride it to the shopping district. As soon as get on, Rei plomps down into a seat dramtically, dragging me with her. I land in her lap, mortified.

"Uh...WTF!" Rei yells.

I scramble off her, collapsing into a pile at her feet. By now people are beginning to stare.

"Sorry Rei-chan. You know how uncoordinated I am!"

Rei starts chuckling. I wonder if she's going to kill me.

She laughs louder. It doesn't sound sane.

By now my favorite Senshi is shrieking with laughter, tears rolling down her face.

An old woman sitting across from her looks nervous, and whispers something to her aged companion.

"Rei-chan..." I whine. "Saggy old ladies are talking about us!"

Rei becomes serious. She thinks long and hard, brow furrowing with concentration. With a sigh, she raises her head.

She flashes a look at me. One that spells trouble.

She leans over to me. "Why don't we give them something to really whisper about?"

Before her words register in my brain, I feel a pressure on my lips.

I stare wide eyed at my Senshi friend, who kisses better than Mamoru did, better than any guy I've been with.

It scares me.


	8. Surprise

Well, there you have it. The smoochies. Are you people happy now? Haha

That was less cheesy than I anticipated. Plz keep the reviews and the reading up! I love you all. -.- So. Much.

* * *

The old women's jaws drop as they take in the sight before them. My jaw would have too, if it hadn't been occupied at the moment.

After what seems like forever, she pulls back. I gape at my best friend. She doesn't look at me, hiding behind her bangs. I touch her shoulder, and she shies away from me.

Rei gets off at the next stop, running away from the bus. I try to follow her, but she escapes in the crowd of people.

I sit on a bench and think. Where would I go if I were Rei?

I go back to the temple. It's her home. She's always felt her most comfortable in the temple, tending the flames and her ravens.

Knocking on the screen door, I walk tentatively in. I see someone inside, but the light is dim.

"Rei?" I call.

The figure turns around. It's just Yuuichirou.

"Have you seen Rei?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "Not since you ladies left an hour ago. Is she okay?" They may have ended their relationship a long time ago, but Yuuichirou still considered Rei a friend. He was just as concerned about her safety as I.

I try the arcade next. We would always hang out there after school, playing games and flirting with the guys that worked there.

Surely she would choose there to go, and release her tension through violent video games. I dash through the doors. "Rei!" I scream.

A dozen gamers look up at me, startled.

She is nowhere to be found.

I fall to my knees in desperation at this point. Where the hell could she be?

Tears are running down _my_ face now.

I had no idea she felt that way about me.

It should have been obvious.

She must think I hate her.

I need to find Rei.

I leave the arcade and decide to visit the city park. Maybe I can clear my head there.

The fragrance of freshly cut grass lingers in the air. The cherry blossoms are beautiful here.

I pick one and hold it to my nose. Rei. . .

I lay down on the grass, clutching the fragile bloom to my chest. Before I know it, I fall asleep again.

I awake to something tickling my cheek.

"Stop it," I mutter, still half asleep.

The tickling persists, and I open my eyes.

"Luna?"


	9. The One

I'm sorrrrrrry for leaving last nite. :)

I had to get up for work way earlier than usual; renovations ick.

I wish I could write longer chappies but there's no time haha.

Don't lose faith, mes cheries!

* * *

Luna rubs my chin with her face, purring happily at being reunited.

"Wha--" I stutter. Looking up, I see the Catholic school looming overhead. The wrought iron gates, in all their gloom, match my mood perfectly.

Why is Luna lurking in front of the school? And why didn't I look here sooner?

Of course! She spends more time at this school than pretty much any of the other places I've been. Plus, she would have been expected back at her dorm room by now.

Filled with a new sort of hope, I scoop up Luna and head into the administrative office. The secretary ignores me, choosing instead to gossip with her most likely equally as unfriendly girlfriends.

I clear my throat. She shoots me a glare and begins chatting again. Now a vein is popping out of my temple. Very pissed off at this point, I grab the phone from her hand.

"She'll call you later!" I scream, and slam the phone down on its hook.

"Listen, ok?" I try to reason. "My friend goes to this school, and I need to find her. It is very literally life or death. So can you put your social life on hold, and give me her room number?"

The secretary is petrified. I stare at her, and she quickly begins rummaging through her files.

"Here we go," she announces, giving me a wary look. "Rei Hino. Room 4-B. Hurry up, non students aren't allowed in the dorms."

I thank her quickly and dash out of the room.

I decide to take the stairs. Knowing my luck, the elevator would get stuck between floors.

Floor 4 feels so far away, but I make it. Room B is on the left. I pound on the door, screaming, "Rei! Rei! Please let me in! I want to talk to you. Please, Rei!"

"Go away, Usagi," she says. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Rei-chan, please talk to me. I need you," I beg.

She opens the door. Wow. I didn't expect it to work.

She looks miserable. Her usually flawless hair is sticking out all over the place. Her make-up runs in streaks down her face. Rei's clothes are rumpled, and she's pale. Paler than I've ever seen her.

Rei-chan looks like someone who has given up on life.

"Helloooo?" I call, waving my hands in front of her face. Her eyes are glazed.

I sigh. Nothing seems to be working.

Thinking hard, I look back on the events of the last few days. Rei rescuing me from my bedroom, our lunch together, the beat down on Mamoru, and the kiss on the bus.

The kiss.

That's what caused all this.

Something so innocent, causing a gentle soul nothing but pain.

It's my fault.

She thought I was freaked out by it. I guess I was.

Scary thing is, I didn't really mind it.

Surely everyone has thought of experimenting with the same gender. But the feeling between me and Rei goes so far beyond lust, or natural curiosity.

I think I love her.

"Rei-chan..." I whisper.

She doesn't move. It looks like she thinks I'm going to hit her.

I cup her jaw with my hand, and she flinches. I tilt my best friend's head up, and smile down on her.

"Don't be afraid, Rei."

Her eyes widen, like she's afraid to believe. Once again, I catch a glimpse of vulnerable Rei.

Our lips meet. She stiffens, and I back off, scared that I read her expression wrong.

"Don't go," she murmurs, and I know I did the right thing.

The fiery Senshi's mouth comes crashing down onto mine. It was unlike anything I had ever experienced.

Her kiss is sweet, like spring blossoms. I never want it to end. Her fingers entwine themselves in my hair, and she bites my lip, wanting desperately to deepen our connection. I pull back, catching my breath, I'll admit.

"Not tonight," I whisper,

"I love you, Rei-chan."

"I love you too, Usagi."

Leaving her dorm, I walk back to the bus station. Is she the one Mamoru talked about in my dream? Is she the One?

* * *

So, do you guys forgive me? Too mushy? Badly written? I can handle flames; I has a extinguisher.  
Thanks for putting up with me!


	10. Revelations

Later that nite, I lie awake in my bed thinking deep thoughts.

Why did Mamoru call the One a man?

Are me and Rei official now?

Did Mamoru know she was the One?

What happens now?

Needless to say, I got no sleep that night.

It's better that way, because if I had succumbed to Mr. Sandman, I would have been plagued by dreams I'm not sure I'm ready for.

The next day seemed full of promise, however. Me and Rei decided to finally get around to the retail therapy she promised me.

We hop on a bus and land in the middle of the fashion district. Flashing neon lights and gaudy window displays glare out at us from every angle. It truly is heaven on earth.

Armed with fat wallets and credit cards, we storm the shops, loading ourselves down with gorgeous new clothes and shoes. Several hours later, Rei and I collapse into metal chairs in the food court, grinning ear to ear because of our new purshases.

"Well, hello ladies," a cocky voice barges in on my good mood. "What have we here?"

"Bite me, Mamoru," Rei retorts. "Can't you see we're out having fun, _without you?_"

My throat seizes up at seeing him here. Is he following me?

Where's Fiore?

He smirks at our angry expressions, then raises his hands up, palms outwards.

"Hey, I'm not looking for a fight."

"Are you sure?" Rei looks really pissed now.

"Really. I'm happy for you. You guys deserve each other."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing, nothing. So...are you an item now or what?"

"Uh-" I don't know what to say.

"Of course!" Rei cuts me off. "We're like an old married couple. Just look what I bought for her today!"

Rei pulls out something lacy and useless. I wonder what the hell it is. Mamoru seems to know well enough, telling by the tint of his cheeks.

"When did you buy that?!" I shriek.

"You were off in your own little world, Usagi." She answers me innocently. "I just wanted to surprise you."

"I think I'm just going to leave now."

Mamoru looks extremely uncomfortable, and it gives me a warm fuzzy feeling.

He catches up with Fiore, who looks back at us quizzically. I'm betting it's because he asked Mamoru why his face was so red.

Great.

My reputation is ruined.

I wouldn't want it any other way though.

After a long hard day of shopping both our pocketbooks and our feet were screaming in agony.

Rei begs to crash at my place.

"What about your dorm room?" I ask.

"Someone will cover for me." She dismisses the notion nonchalantly.

"Alright, but you're getting the couch."

"What, you mean I can't sleep with you?" She looks offended.

"Not if you expect me to wear that," I wave my hand at the incomprehensible lace garment. It scares me.

"Oh no, that's mine," she grins.

"Somehow, I am not reassured by that."

"Fine, I'll take the couch. You owe me, though."

Owe her what? I decide not to ask.

Soon we're both settled in. I sit on the couch with Rei, who decided that I was the only pillow for her. She sprawls practically in my lap, contentedly chewing a hangnail.

A scary movie is on the television. I was at the point where I was cowering in her arms when the telephone rings, scaring me out of my skin.

"Better answer that," she drawls. The movie was just getting to a rather gory scene.

"Hello?" I whimper. I hate how dark the kitchen is.

"Usagi?" an uncertain voice replies.

"Who is this?" I demand, thoroughly freaked out.

"It's Mamoru. Can you talk?"

Holy shit.

And that's the end of chapter ten. You still like? You hate? Tell me plz. :)

I Don't know when this thing is going to end. Maybe never. Oh God I hope not.

Thanks for sticking with me. :D


	11. Uh oh

"I'm sorry."

What the hell kind of ice breaker is that?

"You're sorry?!"

"Yeah."

Oh, that doesn't cut it, buddy. How can such simple remorse let me forgive you for the hours I spent sobbing, calling out your name in my sleep. The dreams!

I wasn't even safe from the pain in my sleep.

An entire chunk of my life, lost.

And all you can say is sorry?

"It's ok."

Wait, what?

Why am I saying that? Is it because I have Rei now?

"So, what is so important, Mamoru?"

Rei pads into the kitchen silently, and wraps her arms around my waist, listening to our conversation, waiting for further developments.

"I've been having weird dreams lately." he says. "Dreams about you."

I gasp, wondering if our dreams are connected. What would that mean?

"I'm running towards you, and you reach out to me. I want to be near you, and see you smile. But as soon as I get near you, someone blocks my way. Oddly enough, I can't make out their appearance though the rest of the setting is bathed with sunshine. The figure says, 'Leave her be. There is Another. Your destiny must no longer be entwined with her own, lest she lose the one that she is meant to be with.' The figure goes on to say that my soulmate is right under my nose as well. I decided upon awaking that such a premonition is one to be taken seriously. So, I left.

I guess I took it too far. Really, I am sorry."

Rei looks at me, eyes wide. There is love in her eyes, and something else. I'm not sure what it is, but I don't look too hard.

"You certainly did," I muster as much ice into my voice as possible.

"Look, I know there's nothing I can do to take back those words, but I just wanted to let you know that I hate myself for saying that to you. Really. So can we be friends again?"

I should say no. I should say horrible things to him and hang up the phone. But I don't.

I find myself whispering, "Of course," into the phone.

"Really?" he sounds surprised.

Rei is shocked, I can tell. Her mouth is half open, and she stares at me, as though analysing something.

I rest my head on her shoulder as reassurance.

"It's ok," I mouth.

"Mamoru, there's something I need to tell you."

I fill him in on the details of my own dream. He seems freaked out that we both had premonitions of love.

But also pleasantly surprised.

"So you're okay that I'm with Fiore?" he asks many minutes later.

"Yes," I reply. "You guys were meant for each other."

An hour later, I look at the clock. Damn.

It's way too late to be chatting on the phone with an old boyfriend. I promise to call later, and he seems happy. Funny how quickly our friendship mended.

Finally free of distractions, I look at Rei and grin. "So, you wanna finish that movie?"

But she's not smiling.

In fact, she looks murderous.

"Why are you even talking to that scumbag?" she wails. "After everything he did to you, you're just going to let it go?"

"I'm giving him another chance. Remember, if he hadn't left me, none of the four of us would have found our soulmates. So, in a way, it was a blessing."

"It's not right!" she yells. "This wasn't how things were supposed to turn out!"

After this she clamps a hand over her mouth.

"What's that supposed to mean, Rei?"

"Uh--"

* * *

Oooh, cliffhanger. Hate me yet? :D

There is an ending in sight. Soon.

I promise.

Keep reading, and thanks again for the reviews!


	12. Betrayal

"Nothing, nothing" Rei yells.

She runs out of the room, wiping at her eyes.

Did Rei have something to do with our dreams? I don't understand. . .

I follow her out of the apartment. I seem to be running after her a lot lately.

Enough is enough. I'm not chasing her all over town today.

I make use of my patented flying tackle, and she falls to the ground.

"Get. Off." she growls.

"No."

"I mean it, Usagi."

"No."

I pout and plant myself firmly on her back. People are starting to look over at us, but at least Rei isn't going anywhere.

I roll her over, so I'm pretty much straddling her. Rei blushes, but still refuses to look me in the eye.

"Talk to me, Rei. What do you know about our dreams?"

"Nothing."

"I promise not to get mad, Rei. I love you, I really do. I just wanna know what's going on."

"Fine, if you'll get off me."

I loosen my grip at bit, waiting expectantly.

"Do I have to?" her eyes water again. This isn't good.

"Yes, Rei. We need to be able to trust each other. Now please just tell me."

She sighs, and goes limp beneath me.

"Fine. You wanna hear it? I planted those dreams. First in Mamoru's head. I made him leave you. Then, while you were wallowing around in your own misery, I planted the dreams in your head. Funny what psychic abilities can do to your head, huh?"

I gape at her. Why would she do something like that? I didn't know her powers were so developed. It scares me.

"Why?" is all I can say.

"Because I wanted you for myself," she replies. "Mamoru wasn't the right one for you. It was so blatantly obvious. So, I took matters into my own hands."

She's stopped crying by now. Her face is stony, yet pain is still etched in it.

"I don't understand..."

"You wouldn't," she spits at me.

"You're so oblivious; you couldn't even realize that I loved you until you DREAMT it!"

"Get out," I hear myself saying.

"What?"

"I said, get out, Rei. Leave. Make yourself scarce. I don't want to see you again."

Is this what I really want? I don't think so. But it hurts so much to look at that pale face and worry that everything we have was based on a lie.

I want to run away from all of this. But I can't.

My love has betrayed me. And I don't know what to do with myself.

* * *

Not as long as I would have liked, but it's something. Constructive criticism? Outright flammage?

I'm ready. :D

I still love you all. -.-


	13. Angel

I'm back where I started.

A pathetic, tear-stained wreck hiding in my apartment.

Nothing ever works the way it should.

I thought things were going to be ok again.

I thought Rei _saved_ me from the loss of Mamoru.

She called me today. I let the answering machine pick up.

I'm just not ready.

A part of me wants to take her back, but the sense of betrayal is so overwhelming.

I'll just give it time.

* * *

Rei's POV

Shit.

I never should've said anything. Now I lost the love of my life, and a best friend.

Things are looking pretty hopeless.

I wish she would realize how sorry I feel.

We were meant to be together, no matter what anyone could say.

The dreams just helped her realize it.

It would have turned out that way eventually. I just triggered it early.

Yeah.

That's it.

Who am I kidding?

I'm just a selfish bitch that thought of nothing but her own happiness, forsaking that of Usagi, Mamoru, and who knows who else.

Now everything is ruined. Ruined. Ruined. Ruined.

I think I want to die.

* * *

Usagi's POV

Something bad is going to happen.

I can feel it.

I need to find Rei.

Rei's POV

Usagi won't return any of my calls.

She hasn't talked to me since that terrible last encounter.

I don't blame her.

There's nothing left for me to do.

So I walk. I keep on walking. My destination?

The temple.

In my pocket? Wolfsbane.

I'm going to make one final sacrifice.

* * *

Luna's POV

I have to hurry.

Usagi needs to stop this, before it's too late.

Unfortunately, a cat's legs can only go so fast.

Please don't let me be too late.

I run, and run, and run.

Where is she?

I tried scratching at the door of her apartment. No answer.

I peered through the windows. Nothing.

I'm not going to make it! Even now, Rei is heading down to the temple, and I don't even want to think of the catastrophy.

If only cats were allowed on the buses. But no. I have to run. And I can't find her.

Rei is doomed.

I curl up on the street corner and cry.

* * *

Usagi's POV

It's such a nice day outside.

I hate that.

Why does the sun shine on the worst occasions?

There's nowhere to go. I had to get some air, but now I'm bored. No way I'm going back home. It's just way too depressing.

Where is she?

Suddenly, a genius thought occurs to me. The school. That's where she was last time.

No wait.

Dammit.

School's closed today.

The temple.

It's the only logical solution. Maybe Rei went there to relax, do some rituals, whatever it is she does in there. I've never really watched.

I promise myself that I will try harder to understand Rei.

I hurry there, proud of myself to have thought it.

When I arrive, I search frantically for Rei.

I want to apologize for getting so mad at her and beg forgiveness. Hopefully she will still be willing to hang around me.

I open all the screens, calling out, "Rei-chan?!"

"Where are you?"

Finally, I come to the last screen. I open it, and there's Rei!

She mutters something under her breath, and lights this pretty looking plant on fire.

The smoke from the plant looks noxious.

She sniffs it, and smiles.

The smile is not a happy one.

More like resigned.

Right before my eyes, Rei falls.

She appears to be falling in slow motion, though I know it to be impossible.

Her eyes are half open as I catch her in my arms.

"Rei-chan?" I whisper as I stroke her hair. "Please, look at me. I'm sorry for being such a bitch. Is there any way you can forgive me? Rei-chan! Please don't die!"

My little angel opens her eyes wider, and a glint of recognition flits through them.

"Usagi?"


	14. The Grand Finale

This is the end, friends. It was fun while it lasted. Hope you liked it.

* * *

I hate hospitals.

The stench of disinfectant, the cold white walls, death permeating every seam.

Then there's her room.

Rei lying cold, pale, desolate in the bed.

The doctor said she would come to when she was ready. It's been hours.

They said it was lucky I found her when I did.

If not, then she probably wouldn't have survived. Poor Rei...

She's scheduled to see the psychiatrist as soon as she recovers.

They better not take her away from me.

I'm getting hungry. No way I'm leaving her room though. What if she wakes up and I'm not there?

Forget that.

There's a tapping on the door.

"Who is it??"

They walk in without answering.

The first hint is a mass of sea foam green hair...and pointy ears.

He's followed by a wary looking young man with light skin and dark, dark hair.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"We came to visit the fallen Senshi," Fiore replies. It's the first time I've heard him talk in a while.

Kind of unnerving.

Mamoru is carrying an enormous vase of flowers. They're beautiful.

"Any improvement?" He looks worried.

"None yet."

We sit in awkward silence for another few minutes before Fiore speaks up again.

"Is there anything you need? I am more than happy to go to the cafeteria."

"Thanks. Could you just bring some water, maybe a sandwich?"

I can't believe the civility this tragedy brought out in Mamoru and Fiore. It's good to see that I still have a friend in each of them.

He nods once, and leaves the room, humming a strange tune to himself. Maybe one from his past?

Mamoru watches him leave, and turns to look at me.

"OK, so what's the story?"

I sigh.

This is going to be hard.

"Rei tried to kill herself."

Mamoru's jaw drops.

"We had a huge fight; apparently she planted our dreams in order to get closer to me. When I freaked out, she ran off to the temple. I looked everywhere for her. I got to the temple, and she was smelling the fumes from what is believed to be wolfs bane.."

He is glued to everything I say. His expression is incredulous.

"It almost killed her, but they got to it in time. At least that's what we're hoping for. It all depends on whether she wakes up or not."

His brows furrow as he take in everything I said.

"So what do we do now?"

"Wait. Just wait and pray."

Fiore walks back into the room, laden down with goodies.

"Sorry, I'm rather hungry."

We all chow down, though it feels like something mechanical.

Mamoru fills Fiore in on the little details, and he gasps.

Fiore takes his lover's hand, and they hold each other close as the hours pass by yet again.

The day passes slowly. The night is a fitful one of little sleep. Mamoru and Fiore went home, but I slept in the armchair there, keeping Rei's hand warm in my own.

"Please wake up," I pray.

I awaken to a terrible sound.

There is a long, continuous beeping noise coming from the machine.

Then, silence.

Rei!

Her eyes are wide open, but somehow I don't think she can see me.

Mamoru and Fiore are there, panicking.

Wait...Fiore isn't afraid.

He looks. . . calm?

"Usagi," he says. "Go to the bouquet of flowers we brought for Rei. I'm sure you'll recognize one of the blooms."

Is it too good to be true?

I race over, and I cry out in joy.

A flower of life, just like that which saved my own life so long ago.

"But Fiore, whose life force is this?"

He smiles with pride.

"I've been saving this for an emergency. Each day, Mamoru and I would deposit the tiniest amount of our life force into this flower. We did this for close to a year. We managed to collect enough to save one of our lives if it were threatened."

Mamoru comes out of his trance. "Rei needs the flower far more than us, so we're giving it to you. On one condition," he adds.

My heart drops.

"What's that?"

"Promise you will never let go of her again."

"Oh, yes. Of course!"

"Then take the bloom. You know what to do."

I press the flower to my lips, and inhale the sweet scent of the nectar of life.

Then I cross the room to where Rei lies motionless.

I kiss her, my guardian angel.

The life force flows from my lips to hers, and her eyes regain the spark I thought I'd never see again.

She's alive!

"Rei!"

I kiss her harder, not ever wanting to release her from my grasp.

"Usagi-baka!" she wails. "Get offa me!"

"Never!" I wail. "I thought I lost you!"

Mamoru and Fiore grin at our happy reunion, and congratulate themselves on a job well done.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's OK, Usagi. I am too."

Our nightmare is over.

* * *

Epilogue

We head home from the hospital, stopping off at my apartment to collect the things she left when she ran away. We're greeted by Luna, who seems ecstatic at our return. We weren't gone that long, wonder what her problem is?

All of the other Senshi threw a return party for our favorite pyro, and life went back to normal.

But somehow, things were never really the same.

Every week, we lunch with Fiore and Mamoru, rebuilding our friendship, and marveling at what happiness a fluke of psychic skill could cause.

Life is good. I'm with my soul mate, and that's all that matters.

* * *

Well, that was the longest chapter yet. You like? Hate?

Reviews? Flames?

Was it worth the wait?

Thanks for hanging around. You guys made my first fanfic. . .successful. I love you.

I mean it.

:D


End file.
